With recent increase in the size of liquid crystal display devices, the size of color filters used in liquid crystal display devices has also increased. In a process of manufacturing color filters, patterning is performed by photolithography to form colored layers. However, there is a problem that the cost of manufacturing color filters is increased due to the very high price of large photomasks. Therefore, various kinds of new exposure methods using small masks have been studied.